


A New Arrival

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new arrival at the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://lotr-community.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lotr-community.livejournal.com/)**lotr_community** 's July challenge, with the theme "Arrivals and Departures" and the element Fixed-length - 301 words.
> 
> I hit Lady Elleth’s [Lady Fic generator](http://elleth.x10host.com/ladyfic/ladyfic.htm) for an Elf and I got Nerdanel twice. I have not written Nerdanel before. Scary!
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

“Our first grandchild!” Nerdanel exclaimed, smiling warmly at Fëanor. The warm bundle in her arms cooed softly, as if acknowledging her. “Atarinkë’s child is sheer perfection, do you not think?” she continued, impervious to Fëanor’s scowl. The hardness on her husband’s face melted as he reached over the crib to take the baby from her arms.

“Such enthusiasm…” Fëanor growled. Nerdanel ignored him. She would have no more children and her husband’s sulking would not change that. Before a dark mood marred the joy of the day, she smiled at her law-daughter’s mother.

“Tathar was very brave,” she said, sitting by the bed. “It is hard work, pushing such a big baby out.”

Tathar smiled timidly, as her mother, who had always seemed intimidated in their presence, let her tongue loose for once. Both grandmothers chattered for a few minutes about the baby and the labour, as Fëanor rocked the baby.

When the conversation lulled, Nerdanel gently stroked her law-daughter's hand. “My dear, have you thought of a name?”

Tathar, a shadow of a girl, looked at her with a new glint in her eyes. Lifting her chin, she said proudly, “Handeldo, my lady.”

Curvo smiled and nodded. He knelt by the bed and took Tathar’s hands in his and kissing them.

Nerdanel smiled. “Well chosen, my dear. I am sure he will be a very clever child.”

Fëanor returned the baby to the crib and placed a small pouch in Tathar’s hand. She extracted a necklace from inside. A delicate willow tree, made of the purest platinum hanged from a fine mithril chain. Tathar gasped.

“Thank you,” she said, sitting up. “It is marvelous.”

“It is a small gift for your deed.”

Nerdanel smiled at her husband’s words. Fëanor, for all their disagreements of late, still had a kind heart.

 _Finis_  
July 2015

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:** names from <http://www.realelvish.net/>  
> 
> 
>   * Tathar: Willow (tathar)
>   * Handeldo: Intellect (handelë+-no)
> 



End file.
